undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nimir Numah
If you wish to make fan art for this page, then by all means... go ahead. :3 Nimir Numah is Golden Forge's take on the Human featured in the introduction of Undertale. He was the Lieutenant of the First Human Army, only having Natis Prosec as his higher-in-command. He was credited for leading the final battle of the War. Backstory Nimir Numah was a honest human, that only wanted the best for his kind. Being so determined, and so loyal, he eventually rose through the ranks until he was made the Lieutenant of the First Human Army, under the command of Natis Prosec. Nimir went by a code that Natis made himself, which had three rules. Rule One, keep your emotions contained during battle, and release them during other times. Rule Two, kill only when absolutely necessary, spare any other time. Rule Three, never give up hope, and stay determined. Nimir never thought badly of the Monsters, but sided with the Humans when the War had arrived, thinking that the Monsters were in the wrong. He was as determined as always, and thought that Natis was doing a wonderful job leading the Army towards victory. However, when Natis was suddenly backstabbed by Asgore, Nimir was the one left in charge. He was furious, and he was determined. He led the Humans with even more strength than ever before, and carried out the General's order of trapping the Monsters underground. The Humans had finally won the war. Soon after, Nimir had suddenly disappeared, he was gone. No traces were left of him, and many speculate that he had died from a broken heart. However, some speculate that he's actually still alive, after all these years... hidden in a very reclusive spot, continuing to go by the code of the army. Some say that he's even trying to bring Natis back. Description Nimir Numah is a human that quite resembles Frisk in some ways, as if he was an adult version of them. He has squinted black eyes, with yellow-ish skin and sometimes having a stoic expression. He has wavy brown hair that is somewhat long, ending at the neck. He usually wears a cloak that covers the torso's front and back, and light leather armor. He has black gloves, and wears old boots. He is usually seen having an old rusted sword sheathed, possibly for self-defense. His SOUL could actually be seen glowing during battle, being a warm Red like other Souls of Determination. Relationships Friends * Natis Prosec (Former Commander) Enemies * Monsters Acquaintances * N/A Family * N/A Romantic Partner(s) * N/A Stats Base Stats HP: 50 AT: 50 DF: 50 Armor AT: Rusted Sword - 50 AT. The more Nimir is damaged, the more he can bring himself to harm you. DF: Leather Armor - 50 DF. The more Nimir is damaged, the less damage he takes per hit. ACTs Check, Hug, Intimidate, Persuade, Defend Battle Nimir ALWAYS prefers sparing over fighting. However, when there is no other choice (Such as the Revival), Nimir ends up fighting you. Since that Nimir is a Human, dealing damage to him will only remain in the single digits. Using Intimidate will increase your AT for three turns, and using Defend will increase your DF for three turns. Attacks Nimir causes poisonous leaves to blow onto the bullet board from several directions. Touching these leaves do not deal direct damage, but instead damage over time, 1 HP every 5 seconds, for 30 seconds. Some rocks fall onto the bullet board, breaking into smaller pieces that fall down by gravity. Deals extra damage if it hits the Soul from above. Nimir slowly sends some fireballs towards the bullet board in straight lines from different directions, that vanish from sight as they enter the bullet board. They reappear if they hit the Soul, indicating that you'll need to predict where they go. Nimir sometimes charges up a basic FIGHT attack at the end of one of his other attacks, slashing right down the middle of the bullet board and dealing a great amount of damage if it hits. Sparing To spare Nimir, you must Persuade him 10 times, Hug him 10 times, then Spare him. As opposed to the Dark Corpse, Intimidating will not help towards Hugging/Persuading, but instead sets you further back with sparing. He might also spare you after 50 turns, indicating that he knows he cannot defeat you. Quotes Encounter TBA Flavor Text TBA Gallery 1-001.png|Nimir Numah supposedly depicted alongside Toriel 2-002.png|Nimir shown clashing against Asgore 3-003.png|Nimir shown casting the spell with the help of a Mage Trivia * TBA Credit Credits go to TobyFox for making Undertale, and to Neko for providing the base page.